punchlineanimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Killings
The 'Video Killings '''refers to a serial killing of high school students as announced in a viral video that was posted to the internet. The video was spread across the internet and apparently became a popular urban legend until the video's forewarned crimes began actually occurring. Description A video entitled "beware This Year's Victims" was posted onto the internet, which listed the names of high school children. Among those listed were Shujo Manoto, Koto Monami, Io Ruka, Shouro Meiko, Raishi Moena, and Ito Hikiotani. The video proclaimed the names listed as "this year's victims", before ending with, "Happy New Year..." On the 27th of December Shouro Meiko was discovered murdered in her apartment, then on the 29th Raishi Moena was also murdered. That same day, Ito Hikiotani was summoned to Ishinogari Shrine, where she would subsequently become the third victim. Erasing Ito's Murder The spirit of Yūta Iritatsu which had gotten discarded from his body on December 21st found Ito dead at the Shrine. Devastated and full of determination to save Ito, he was able to use this to travel back in time by a few hours. Yūta saw that Ito had received an email by the murderer telling her to go to the shrine if she doesn't want more of her classmates to die, and he possessed Rabura Chichibu to inform Mikatan Narugino about the danger Ito was in. Mikatan tried to convince Ito not to go, however Ito was persistent about wanting to, stating that it's her fault Meiko and Moena were killed. This was until Mikatan began to cry while telling Ito that she's her "precious friend", something that shocked Ito. Truth about the Video Ito informs Mikatan that she likes her homeroom teacher (in a what she claims is a platonic way) and that one day he gave her a ride home. However some girls from school saw this, and began to spread it around, causing Ito to become the victim of relentless and cruel bullying, which was lead by Meiko and Moena. This eventually lead to her stopping going to school, and spending all her time locked away in her bedroom. Meika reveals she was the one who made the "victims video", the names on the video being the people who bullied her at school. She uploaded it to the internet as a way to scare them, however someone apparently edited the video to include her own name, then re-uploaded it, and began killing those named on it. Ito breaks down into tears, stating that she couldn't admit to being bullied since she felt it would've made her look pathetic and that she's been putting up the facade of a shy, lonely person, because she was afraid of making friends and having people see how pathetic she was. She also mentions how scared she's been ever since seeing her name in the edited video. Mikatan embraces her and tells her that she's on the side of justice; her side, and that she promises to protect her. The Murderer Revealed The following day, Meika Daihatsu was found by Ito and Mikatan bound and gagged. She tells them that the "Turtle Man", the same masked figure who had previously attacked Korai House to kidnap Ito's bear Muhi, took Muhi while stating that it's punishment for Ito not going to the Shrine last night. Ito runs of to get Muhi back, while the others try and run after Ito. Yūta comes up with the plan to send a reply to the email that Ito received, telling "Turtle Man" go to the Korai House roof, before sending an email from Ito's phone to Meika and Rabura telling them Turtle Man is going to the roof. Meika and Rabura attempt to use the Face Maker, and Tou Maker to trick Turtle Man, however he sees through it immediately. The mysterious masked "Miyazawa Kenji" then shows up, but is shot by Turtle Man (accidentally). However Kenji was actually wearing a metal plate which stopped the bullets, and him and Mikatan; as the "Strange Juice", attempt to battle him. When Turtle Man overpowers them, Ito attempts to stand in his way, prompting Turtle Man to seemingly battle with himself over being willing to shoot Ito. It's then that Kenji requests spirit Yūta's aid, who possesses Rabura's body and takes Turtle Man down. After doing so, a spirit escapes from his body. The group take Turtle Man's mask off, to find that he is Chihaya Tomoda, Ito's homeroom teacher. Chihaya explains that he is in love with Ito, and that the bullying that she endured was getting in the way of their destined love. He made a contract with the spirit of Qmay Tsubouchi that in exchange for letting him take over his body, he got revenge on the bullies, Tomoda believing that this was a "true display of love". So as himself he edited the video to include Ito's name, then sent her the emails. Ito tells Chihaya that he disgusts her, although he calls her "dishonest" and begins telling her to survive, before Ito angrily knocks him out with a kick to the head. Erasing the Killings On December 31st, just before the emanate impact of the VR-1 Asteroid, Miyazawa Kenji reveals himself to in fact be future Yūta who is currently occupying Yūta's body. At this point, spirit Yūta uses the instruction in the Nandala Gandala to travel back to December 21st, and replace his own spirit in his body, thus becoming future Yūta, aka "Miyazawa Kenji", himself. With knowledge of what is going to occur in the coming days, during the first encounter with "Turtle Man" on the 23rd, he ends up immobilizing him. With the body of Tomoda immobilized, the murders of Meiko and Moena were not able to occur, erasing them from history, along with the events of Ito's encounter with Tomoda. Theories ''WARNING: The following is non-canon theories * It is not known how much of Tomoda's claims regarding Tsubouchi's spirit being the one who did the actual killings is true. Ito herself doesn't seem to buy the explanation, and either way with Tomoda immobilized in the changed history the killings wouldn't have occurred no matter who it actually was. * Tomoda's explanation implies that he edited the video to include Ito's name, and coerced her with the emails as himself for the sake of his twisted love for her, not as Tsubouchi possessing him. Although it is not stated outright there are two likely scenarios for what occurred in the history where Ito dies if this is true: *# He was attempting to coerce her into meeting him in person due to his twisted love, and during this meeting Tsubouchi's spirit took advantage, took him over, and killed her. *# Tomoda was coercing Ito into meeting him, then when she did he revealed everything he had done to her. In a rage Ito attacked Tomoda, resulting in Ito's eventual death, either through Tomoda's own self defense or Tsubouchi possessing him. Category:Events